There is typically a learning curve associated with any medical procedure, and depending on the procedure, the learning curve may in some cases be relatively “steep.” Even where learning curves are not steep, there is typically a not inconsiderable time period involved in learning and perfecting the procedure. Having the ability to simulate the procedure may reduce the time period.
U.S. Patent Application 2007/0043285, to Schwartz, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for pre-planning and performing a cardiac procedure on a heart. The method includes simulating insertion of a sheath into the heart and simulating insertion of a medical device through the sheath and within the heart.
U.S. Patent Application 2007/0032826, to Schwartz, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for treating atrial fibrillation in an atrium of a heart. The method has some similarities the method of application 2007/0043285, including simulating insertion of a sheath into the atrium and simulating insertion of a medical device through the sheath and into the atrium.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.